It Must Be Bunnies!
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Anya is having a bad morning when she thinks she's being invaded by bunnies and Xander doesn't understand. Something short and funny for all those who need a laugh.


Okay, this was just something fun to write because I was bored. It's really only meant to be funny, and I just couldn't resist. It's short and I hope ya'll would check it out because I would really like to know what everyone would think of this. I was in a crazy mood, so don't mind me. All comments are appreciated!

* * *

Anya woke up and noticed that Xander wasn't lying next to her. She hopped out of bed and walked into the living room to find him watching TV.

"Xander, you could have let me know you were getting up."

He turned to look at her. "I didn't want to disturb you. You look so peaceful when you're sleeping."

Anya smiled and moved over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, honey. So, what are we watching?"

Xander shrugged. "There's nothing on at this time, so I'm just catching up on some music videos. I feel like I've been out of the loop." He grinned when a familiar video came on. "Oh, this one I know. It's a pretty good song, too."

Anya looked at the TV and shrieked when she saw what was on it. It was a huge bunny, wearing dreadlocks, while it sang and danced around. "Oh my god! Bunnies can sing now? Turn it off, Xander."

The carpenter rolled his eyes. "It's not a real bunny, Anya. It's just computerized. What is with this bunny fear of yours, anyway?"

Anya glared at him. "Xander, I'm serious. That bunny looks seriously disturbed. Oh God, I can't watch." She covered her eyes, sighing in relief when she was saved by a knock on the door, heading over to answer it.

There was a little girl standing there, wearing a Girl Scout uniform.

"Hi, would you like to buy some cookies?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"I'm sorry, little girl, but I like to keep my money and use it for more important things."

The girl kept the smile on her face as she responded, "Are you sure? They're really good." She held a box of cookies out to Anya, who shrieked again at the sight of all the different colored bunnies on the box.

"Bunnies! You're the devil disguised as a little girl!" she exclaimed, slamming the door in the girl's face and turning back to her husband. "Xander, something is seriously wrong here. Would you pay attention?"

"Anya, you need to calm down. You're losing it over nothing," he claimed, moving over to her.

"This isn't nothing, Harris! We're being invaded by bunnies and you don't even seem to care!"

Xander rolled his eyes and opened the front door. "There's nothing scary out there. It's all in your imagination."

Anya took a deep breath before she looked outside, glancing around and not noticing anything out of the ordinary, until a car drove by that was in the shape of a giant bunny. She screamed and shut the door. "We are never leaving this house again. Barricade the door, so the bunnies don't come after me," she told him, heading over to their room.

Xander rolled his eyes once again and went after her. "Anya, there's really nothing to worry about."

Anya was about to tell him off, when he was suddenly standing before her in a pink bunny costume, one that looked a lot like the costume she wore for Halloween a few years ago. She gasped and pointed at him.

"What?" Xander asked her, confusion written all over his face.

"They got you, too! What did I do to deserve this?"

Xander didn't know what she was talking about as he walked over to her.

She moved away from him and kept her distance. "Stay away from me! You're all against me!" she exclaimed, covering her eyes.

Xander was trying to shake her and pull her hands away from her eyes, but she wouldn't budge. She just continued to scream bloody murder.

"No!"

Xander kept calling her name as he shook her some more. "Anya, wake up."

Anya opened her eyes and gazed up to see a concerned Xander staring at her. "Xander!" She sat up with a start, realizing that she was back in her bed, looking over at him. "You're not a bunny!"

Xander raised his eyebrows. "No, last time I checked. Are you okay? You were having a bad dream."

Anya had tears streaming down her face as she hugged him. "Oh, it was so horrible. We were being invaded by bunnies, and you were even dressed like one."

Xander patted her back, soothing her as best he could. "That must have been some dream. Come on, since we're both up now, we may as well have some breakfast."

Anya nodded in agreement.

Xander let her go and got out of bed. He put on his robe and headed into the living room.

She did the same and followed after him. He was busy in the kitchen, so she went to turn the TV on. Her eyes widened when she saw the same music video with the dancing bunny. She screamed and turned the TV off; trying to get her breathing under control, when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Xander was about to open it when Anya's scream stopped him.

"No! It's the devil!" she yelled, running into their room and slamming the door behind her.

Xander stared after her retreating form, shaking his head. "She is the strangest girl."

**The End**


End file.
